Unknown: Age of Perseus
by Stolen Cookie the Phone Writer
Summary: First part being redone. Antares is the son of Ares and Eurydite, the daughter of Hades. He must go against the Titans with Perseus, Andromeda, and his cousin Agenor. Will he be able to fight his father or will he do what he can for Man?
1. Love of the Mother, Rage of the Father

**Okay, this is a continuation of Unknown, only this part will cover the events of Clash and Wrath. At this point Eurydite is living in Argos without the Olympians knowing of her whereabouts thanks to Hades' clever device. The only Olympian that knows where she is, is Ares, which I am sure you already know. Okay so I was working on the first part of Unknown on my computer and I am impatient so I decided to work on both at once. Dont worry the plot and characters are already developed. This part starts out twelve years before Perseus defeats the Kraken. **

**Enjoy!**

**Love of the Mother, Rage of the Father**

Argos was bathed in moonlight as a tiny child wailed, his mother exhausted from expelling him from her womb. At first, Eurydite was glad to be rid of her pregnancy, then the urge to see her child overwhelmed her. She laid back, sweat covering her brow as Mele cleaned the child and glanced at the new mother with a smile on her face before handing the babe to his mother. Eurydite took her child in her arms, her nude form resting on top the bedwhile her servants cleaned her, making sure she was healthy before covering her with a satin sheet. The Daughter of Hades examined her son, looking at every inch across the Childs body, making sure he was perfect. He looked up at her with his father's eyes, the green eyes of the God of War stared back at her as she smiled, taking in every bit of her son.

It wouldn't be long before her father would catch wind of her latest accomplishment, even if he was against it and she doubted Ares would be willing to come down from on high to see his new son even if he could. She knew if Ares came, Zeus would know of her once more for siding with Acrisius against the Olympians. Ares had only come once since then, the result of that union was staring up at her with hunger in his eyes. Noticing this, she allowed her son to nurse on her right breast before Mele came to get him minutes later so Eurydite could dress.

Once she was dressed in her night attire, she placed her newborn son in his small crib. She kissed him goodnight before retiring herself, but in the shadows, Melinoe watched her sister and the newborn with interest. The ghoulish woman crept out of the shadow as her sister fell asleep, not making a sound as she looked into the cradle, seeing the tiny newborn sleeping soundly. The Goddess reached down to touch the baby on his forehead, giving him the sweet gift of good dreams so that he may have a good childhood without violence which was in his blood. She knew that when the sun sets the next day, Hades would be afoot and in rage of this latest development that had happened without him knowing. With that thought in mind, Melinoe left her sister and nephew to their rest until he would awake for another meal. She hoped that Eurydite would raise her son well and keep him close to heart.

It was before dusk the next day when Eurydite sat in her garden with her son in her arms, that she felt the familiar darkness creep up from the underworld. Surprisingly, her son had not felt it and continued to doze in his mothers arms as she walked into her home where her servants waited for orders. Mele stood to her right as the dark haired woman handed off her son the the brown haired woman.

"My father is coming, I can feel it." She could feel his rage from the underworld bubble up through her, a foreboding feeling of dread creeping up into her home as the torches grew dim with blue flame. Black mist formed in the center of the large room causing her servants to hold on to one another in fear of Hades as he stood in the room. His eyes were red, rage evident, but his face not showing it.

"Has it been so long since we last spoke, My Daughter?" Eurydite held her ground as her father spoke in his hoarse voice, indicating that there was some anger there, but not at her; he was never angry with her. He stepped closer to her, taking to his full height, a few inches taller than her. She never showed any sign of fear to him and she never will. She had no reason to fear him. She looked around at her servants who stood cowering, Hades noticed this as well, feeling somewhat joyous of their fear.

"Leave us." Eurydite said strongly to her servants. The men and women who served her cowering as Hades' gaze reached them. "Mele, if anyone speaks of this to anyone, tell me. I will take my son now, please see to this matter." The grey eyed woman said to her friend, taking her son into her arms as Hades got closer. Mele quickly left the three alone, minding her own business. As soon as everyone cleared the room Eurydite spoke. "It is good to see you, Father." Hades said nothing as he stood closer to her, placing his right hand on her cheek, not yet paying any attention to the child in her arms.

"You have become most precious to me, but I am enraged by Ares and his plights. He has made me desperate and now you have a son by him." He said removing his hand from her cheek and looking down at the child who had woken up from hearing Hades' voice. The boy looked up at the God, seeing someone he was supposed to know. The child had not cried, nor did he make a sound, just stared at the God of the Underworld. Hades found this slightly amusing and smirked, his eyes turning back to normal. A plan began to form in his mind, one that would turn the tides of war between himself and the Olympians. "What is his name?" Eurydite knew the moment her father put that smirk of his face, that he was planning something, she had seen it once before when he had set Acrisius on the path against the Gods by using her.

"No, you are not going to use my son as a way to get power, he is the only thing I have that isnt corrupted yet." The woman held her son close as Hades' eyes flashed red, but he had another plan. Perhaps he could bargain with her, like he had done once before and he always held up his end.

"Let me name him and I will let him choose to help me. Does this sound fair, Daughter?" His offer sounded reasonable, even though she didnt like the fact that he chose to make pawns out of his flesh and blood, like any god would. She debated this in her mind before answering. Weighing the options knowing that her father had never gone back on his word. It was a favor for him to name her son and he would return it by giving her son the option of helping him if he chose to. It wasnt much, but it was enough.

"He is more God than he is human, a son of Ares and your grandson, what more could you ask for. Despite the annoyance you feel for Ares, what is it that he did to incur your anger?" The question was valid and Hades knew what she had meant. She didnt want to be placed in the middle of another war between Gods and Men, even if she had no choice. All Hades could do was tell her what exactly happened between the two gods.

"He demanded your release from me so he could make you whole." The words were enough to explain what had happened. Eurydite knew that deep within the stoic God in front of her, he feared losing his children to the wastes of his realm or to other Gods as he had lost Melinoe to Apollo and the Olympians.

"I see. Time has changed and I know that things will change again, like they always do." She smiled and he saw the changes within his daughter, changes that Ares had brought about inside her. It almost disgusted him that she could love that arrogant God when he was undeserving of it. That was the real reason he had despised Ares.

"Antares." He said the name with bitterness, but it was against the father, not the child. Eurydite opened her mouth in shock, now knowing the true intent behind her fathers plans. The name he spoke meant 'Against Ares' and Eurydite could not speak out against Hades on this matter, a deal was a deal, there was no going back on it when it was struck. She closed her mouth, looking down at her son and then to Hades, who showed a little remorse if only for her sake. "I can not promise you will be spared from this feud, but I will try to keep you away from it."

"Try? You are a God, the God of the Underworld, you can do anything if you wished it. Why not stop this now?" She almost raised her voice towards him, but stopped. Years ago she would have if she had not been gifted by Persephone, but now her emotions were new with motherhood, now she felt more connected with her father. If it wasnt for him, Zeus would have killed her back on Mount Olympus in the siege.

"I do not feed on the prayers of mortals and their love, your love yes, but theirs no. I live off their fear and they no longer fear the Gods, they wish to become their own gods. Soon, the time will come when mortals will fear again and you must be ready for it, Eurydite." She looked down upon hearing how he had felt her love, a surprise that he even admitted it. Deep down inside Hades was compassionate and he was very passive, but when she was younger she saw him as cruel and careless. Seeing her discomfort he reached out placing a finger under her chin, making her gaze meet his. "I do cherish you above all else, but need you to be a guide for these mortals. They continue to fight against Zeus and you must show them the way." She nodded, understanding what he asked of her before her son began to cry.

"Hush little one." She cooed to her son, watching her father walk away from her, fading away in a cloud of dark smoke. "That was your Grandfather, Antares." She smiled at the whining child before nursing him. Looking out to the ocean, she watched as a ship entered the harbor.

**12 Years later...**

Eurydite sat across from her son who held a scroll open, reading its contents. She had taught him everything he needed to know, except what was natural to him. Antares seemed to know strategy instinctively and was quick witted in times of stress or chaos. Eurydite was proud of him.

"Mother, after I read this scroll, can I go to the harbor?" He looked up at her, his hazel eyes meeting her grey as she smiled. She saw much of his father in him, but also, much of her own father. His temper was that of Hades, while his mind was of Ares. Antares was passionate about games and was smart enough to know when he was beat, but still, he was quick to bid his time for a rematch.

"You may go now if you like, I feel that I will be summoned to the palace shortly." She smiled, standing up and walking around the table to smooth out the boy's messy brown hair. "Be home before dark and be careful." She kissed him on his head before he to got up and ran out through the courtyard. She watched him go off on his adventure, smiling to herself.

Twelve years had passed since she had last seen her father, who was no doubt biding his time to go against Zeus. It had been longer since she had seen Ares and if she knew any better, he was managing this upcoming war between man and God. She was invisible to the eyes of the Olympians and so was her son, her father had made sure of this by giving them both a shard from the Helm of Invisibility. She gently played with the cream colored fabric of her dress as she heard one of her servants call to her from behind.

"My Lady, Draco is here to see you." The dark haired woman turned to see the warrior standing next to the blond girl who took her leave. Eurydite walked to the chair where her blue shall laid draped across the back and wrapped it around herself.

"My Lady Eurydite, the King asks for your council on a particular matter." She nodded before following him. It had been a subject as of late as to how to get a message to the Gods that man needed them no more, but she had also told the King and his conceded wife that the Gods needed man. She knew that with their defiance towards the Olympians, Hades would most likely have his revenge.

Once she was in the palace she was greeted by many who knew her in the council. Most were old men who doubted her wisdom and knowledge of the Gods, but she was a Demi-Goddess, though the entire city had no idea of this. The people saw her as a cursed one, like that of Io.

When she stood before King Cepheus, Eurydite stood proud, but not as his subject. Cepheus knew that she had been in Argos long before his rule and right at the beginning of Acrisius' time on the throne. She was not his subject to rule over, nor did he see her that way. She was something other than human and he was always curious of her origins, but as much as he wanted to know, he feared the consequences of that road if he were to travel it. The other members of his council stood beside her, two on each side of her.

To her right stood Cavisus and Polymus, both brothers that dealt in trade and commerce. Cavisus was the elder with wise brown eyes and dark brown hair with grey streaks, showing off his dignity. Next to him Polymus stood strait with the same features as his brother, but he was at least ten years younger than his brother. Both were wearing wealthy attire made of silk and wool dyed in rich colors. Gold adorned their necks and arms, signifying that they were indeed rich. Eurydite had mused that her father had been kind to them, after all, he was also the God of Wealth.

To Eurydite's left stood Draco and Tiberanis, representing the men at arms. Draco had forever been head of the Royal Guard while Tiberanis was Commander of the legion. Eurydite had never liked Tiberanis, for he was the exact opposite of what a commander should be and had wished for Draco to take his position, but Tiberanis had denied that request saying she should leave the business of war to men and not women. War was her business, it had always been, though she had not said that aloud. Tiberanis did not know what she was capable of, at least Cepheus did and quietly said he would look into the matter at her request.

Eurydite noticed Cassiopeia was not in this council like she always was, but dismissed it when the Queen arrived with her daughter following her. The poor girl was red in the face and Eurydite knew that it was because Andromeda disliked the ideals of her parents. The Demi-Goddess was sympathetic towards the young princess, for she to disliked the ideals of her own father.

Both the queen and princess sat on their thrones as the council began, Cepheus rising to speak, his voice commanding.

"Now is the time to send a message to the Gods and our fellow men, but how do we do this? Can any of you give me an answer?" The king in all his wisdom could not find a solution to his problem so he calls upon other men, who did not know the Gods like Eurydite did. She stood, waiting for someone to answer.

"Destroy their temples, lay waste to their priests, and take their offerings. Is that not the right course of action?" Polymus said, clenching a ringed fist with excitement. Eurydite only sighed, that would not work. None of these ideas would work.

"That is an excellent idea, but I believe my Lady has another opinion." Cepheus said, noticing the sigh that came from the woman's lips. She stepped forward, ready to make her speech.

"Burning the temples of the other Gods will do nothing but make them angry, if you want to win, you must strike at Zeus himself. He cares not about buildings for the prayers of mortals is what sustains his power. Stop praying and he is weakened." The Demi-Goddess explained as she paced a little ways, as if teaching children of the gods. Polymus seemed a little put off that a woman knew more than he did and stepped forward to debate this but was held back by his brother.

"Leave it, Brother, she knows." Cavisus said to his sibling as he held on to the younger mans arm, but this did not stop him from saying more. Polymus snatched his arm away and strode to where Eurydite stood.

"How can a woman know more about the Gods than a man? Did you learn when one of them took you on the cold hard ground? Or was it when you bore that bastard?" Eurydite did not show any emotion when Polymus insulted her, only pittied the man. He had never liked that she was smarter and had the kings favor as his personal advisor. Above all, he hated that she had more freedom because she was unbound from the kings rule.

"I know a lot more about the Gods than they would want me to know, Polymus. I once fought alongside your father when he served Acrisius at the beginning of his reign, it was then that he wished to burn temples and make whores out of the virgin priestesses that served Athena and Artemis. Then they drunk so much that even Dionysus would have stopped. I was there, forty years ago, when they took your mother and pushed her into the dirt and made her scream. If it were not for me, you would not be here. So, if you wish to insult me further, you would be sure to keep your mouth shut." It wasnt the tone of her voice that caused Polymus to cower, but the way she expressed it without any emotion at all. He was terrified of her and he knew now that he should be. Everyone feared her and up until now, he had none. She should be old and grey, but she wasn't. She should be married and a mother to many children, but she wasnt; she had only one son. She should be on her hands and knees with a man behind her, showing her who was superior, but she would never be. Never before had he been more terrified of a woman until now, when her grey eyes glowed with a slight red hue to them. He cowered away to his brother's side before Cassiopeia interrupted.

"Eurydite, please tell us, how would you send a message to the Gods? What would you do to inspire others to do the same?" The queen asked the Demi-Goddess with envy and trust. Eurydite turned to face who addressed her and only offered a small smirk.

"Bring down the Colossus and you will send your message. I believe this will cause some debate between the Olympians of how to solve this problem of rebellion, but I warn you now of another. If you do intend to go this route, you will doom Argos. You will reduce it to ruin and there will be no stopping it. You will reap what you sow." Cepheus stood up at Eurydite's words, disbelief on his face and anger in his eyes. She could see the question in his eyes, what could possibly happen to destroy Argos? She gave no answer and stood her ground. "If you choose to do this, you are on your own, I will not be able to help." The words came out in sympathy, for she knew to go against her father would be to give them hope. She could not afford to go against Hades. Cepheus grew smug before her eyes, seeing her discomfort made him think he had finally won. She looked to Andromeda, who could only sigh and Eurydite felt the need to speak with the young woman soon.

"Ready the ships, leave at first light!" Cepheus commanded and Tiberanis left the room to prepare his soldiers. The king leaned in and whispered to Eurydite. "We will see if any terror comes from this." He said smugly.

"Father, please listen to her! She speaks the truth, you are only sending good men out there to die!" Andromeda yelled, standing up after not being able to hear anymore of it, but Cassiopeia laughed at her daughter.

"Andromeda, do you not see how the Gods oppress us? They use us as their play things and feed off of us like Eurydite said. We make them strong, but we also make them weak. It is time for man to rule over them." The queen turned to her daughter and continued to preach. "Think of it Andromeda, we will serve as an inspiration and be adored by many. What more could you ask for?" The young princess in all her wisdom could not stop her parents in their endeavors, but she knew she could do something to save Argos. The young woman didnt say anything as she left, Draco following her after Eurydite turned and nodded to him.

"I hope I am wrong, for the sake of your daughter, King Cepheus." The grey eyes of Eurydite held a red glow as she turned away from the king and queen, leaving them to their fate. She decided to never give council again. Once she was out of the palace, she opened her clenched fist to reveal the black stone her father gave her years ago. "It has been done, Father. You will have your revenge."

Deep in the Underworld, Hades sat on his throne, a black stone in his hand. He contemplated his next move after the game had begun, set in motion by both the stupidity of mortals and his very own flesh. Eurydite may have remained neutral, deciding to warn them of the outcome, but she also withdrew her part in this game. She refused to be a peice, which was understandable since she was protecting her son. Turning the stone in his palm, he thought of a way to somehow involve her in this game indirectly, that way it will take her and her son out of Argos. Hades smiled to himself, this would be the undoing of the Olympians.

**So there you have it, the first chapter of the second part of Unknown. Now granted I was writing this while writing the first part. I like to jump ahead sometimes. **

**Anyway, please enjoy. **

**Fact: Cepheus and Cassiopeia were not the rulers of Argos, they were the rulers of Aethiopia, or Ethiopia. They also didnt war against the gods, just Cassiopeia insulted Athena by declaring how beautiful Andromeda was. The queen was very vain and for this she was placed in the stars next to her husband, but her throne was placed upside down for her vanity. **


	2. Threat

**Threat**

It had been a month since the ships left Argos to take down the Colosus, the mighty Statue of Zeus. Eurydite spent the month tutoring her son in economics and history, leaving room for what he needed to know about the Gods, as often as she could spare. Since the meeting at the palace weeks ago, she had not been called back and she supposed that was a good thing, as long as there was nothing wrong. She had a feeling that the next few days would be strenuous, like any dealings with the Gods, so she wanted to be prepared.

She sat with her son as the day became busy in the city. It was noon so she sat with Antares in the main room of her home, lounging on the couch while he sat on the floor reading. She could hear the music from the palace, where they were throwing a lavish party in preparation for their upcoming victory.

"Mother, I've been thinking, will I ever meet my father?" It was a question she had been avoiding since his birth and she was sure that if Ares knew of his son, he would have come to her years ago. Antares knew that his mother had kept many secrets about her family and where he came from, but that was only to protect him. "You said that he doesn't know about me because my grandfather doesn't like him. I have never met him either." That was far beyond the truth, he had met Hades when he was only a day old and the God had even named the boy, but Eurydite refused to tell him of his grandfather.

"One day you will meet him, Antares. When you do, I feel that you will resent him and myself." She knew her son had every right to resent his heritage, he already knew he was different, that she was different. "You have met my father, he was the one that named you when you were a baby. I doubt you can recall his face, it was so long ago. I remember him raging into my home, furious that I had been with your father. He was so frightening that all of the servants cowered in his presence." Antares listened to his mother as a palace guard had entered the room following Mele. The Granddaughter of Poseidon spoke for the guard when she had the lady's attention.

"My Lady, princess Andromeda asks for your presence as well as young Antares at the celebration. She said she would feel more at ease if you were there." Antares smiled, happy to be seeing the princess once again. They had been good friends since he was a young child, following his mother through the palace gardens. The Demi-Goddess stood, making her way to her own bedroom to get ready. Somehow she felt uneasy, knowing that tonight she would most likely see her father again. "Mele, follow me."

"What is it Eurydite?" The brown haired woman asked, concern in her sea blue eyes as Eurydite lead her to her rooms. It was like the Demi-Goddess to know something was going wrong in the world. She was deeply connected to it through her blood, like Hades was, giving her unease when humanity was against the Gods. They would much rather spit in her face if the people of Argos knew of her lineage.

"I need you to come with us, there has been a shift in this world. Argos will pay for declaring war against the Gods and my father will most likely be involved." She said entering her room. She went over to her vanity and began to work on her hair as Mele brought out a beautiful dark red dress with a black and gold shall. "By the end of the night, they will fear the gods."

"Then it would be best to look extravagant in the company of a god, am I right?" Mele asked rhetorically while laying out the dress. Eurydite smiled while brushing out her long, thick hair. It was down where she would normally wear it up, she figured for this occasion she would show off the length, only putting some of it up. It had never been curly like most Greek women, but wavy and mostly strait, most likely inherited from her father.

"Make me look presentable for whatever God we may see tonight." Eurydite said standing before stripping of her cream colored attire.

When the doors of the throne room opened for Eurydite, she was met with looks of disgust from the other citizens of Argos. She paid no mind to them as she passed with her son and Mele right behind her. The music had stopped playing and Cepheus had looked at her with triumph. He stood from his throne, his wife leering at her because of her beauty, however dark it was. Antares caught sight of Andromeda who smiled at him, waving him over to see her, causing him to run through the crowed as Eurydite felt she was about to be insulted. The woman could hear the whispers.

"Whore."

"What is the witch doing here?"

"She should take hr bastard son and leave, she is tainting the presence of royalty."

"Look at the ugly bitch, she reeks of filth."

"If it isnt Lady Eurydite, come to celebrate our victory against the Gods?" Cepheus spoke, casting his eyes down at her as she came to stand in front of him, proud and unaffected by the whispers. She was the Daughter of Hades, the God of the Underworld, she was not afraid of words. "So tell me My Lady, how does it feel to be wrong?"

"I am not wrong. Just because you managed to piss of the Gods, does not mean you have won. You think they cower at your so called threat? No, you are play things to them, they could take your life where you stand!" She stood her ground, as did Cepheus while the vain queen laughed at her. Eurydite did not feel insulted or offended by this, instead she felt empowered, knowing that these mortals were about to find out the meaning of fear. She was strongly connected to the Underworld, which gave her some power, but she chose not to use it unless she had to.

"We will see who is right My Lady, until then, enjoy the celebration of victory." The King said turning back to his throne and sitting upon it as if he were Zeus. What a fool. His wife too, however vain and jealous she was. She despised them, but not the princess. Her son loved the princess as though she were his older sister and during this little spat he had gifted the sweet princess with flowers from his mother's garden. This had caused Eurydite to smile.

"Come My Lady, I think you need a drink." It was Draco that had come up next to her and offered his arm. He was a good friend, a good protector and a good man that had seen many horrible things. "One would think you were here to meet someone special tonight with the way you are dressed."

"I feel we may all meet a God tonight if this keeps going. I know you Draco, despite appearance, you still harbor prayers for Ares during times of war." The man didnt smile as he grabbed a chalice filled with red wine and handed it to the woman next to him. She drank from it, savoring the taste and felt its affects. She thanked Dionysus for the wine silently, only because in another life, he was her step brother.

"Only in times of war My Lady." The middle aged man said letting go of her arm, but before he could turn away, she stopped him with a small smile on her lips.

"Then you should start praying again, I fear war is upon us already." He didnt smile back, as usual, but bowed his head in respect before turning to leave. She had known him since he was a boy, now she knew him as a man with pain in his heart. Only he knew of her affair with the God of War because he had seen her in an intimate embrace with the God and was sworn to secrecy. In return for his silence she had protected Draco and helped him when he needed it. He knew what she was, but did not press the matter.

As she turned away she stopped, sewing a flash of white near the doors, feeling the familiar presence of an old friend. Taking another sip of wine, the dark haired woman went in the direction of the doors where a dark corner lied. Upon reaching it she saw who she was looking for leaning against a column.

"It has been many years since I have seen or heard from you, Io. I dont suppose you are here to see the doom of mortals and their stupidity." Io could only smile as Eurydite embraced her adopted sister. "It is so good to see you." They both smiled at one another.

"I am here on a rather important task that concerns your cousin, Perseus." Eurydite's eyes widened. The daughter of Hades felt received to know that the child she had delivered all those years ago had survived.

"So he is alive?" Io nodded as Eurydite relaxed her face to show concern. This was good news, but it was also interesting.

"He is here in Argos, he should be here any moment now." Eurydite nodded, thinking about how this affected things. It could mean hope for man, but it could also mean something else and she wasnt sure if she wanted to take that chance. Io could see it written on her face, as if it pained her to think about what this could mean. "Eurydite, what are you thinking?"

"I am going to get my son, stay here, he is by Andromeda." She turned quickly before Io could say more, leaving the ageless woman standing there with her mouth open, but with no words coming out.

Eurydite was able to get halfway to her son before the doors opened, letting in the remaining soldiers in. She turned to look upon them, seeing no more than forty men standing with shields and armor. Among them, was a man she recognized, only by his eyes. He had his fathers eyes. She was instantly reminded of Zeus and for a moment feared that the God would know she was here, but Perseus looked as though he didnt know. He looked angry and sad, as though his family had been taken away, but her thoughts were interrupted by Cepheus rising from his throne. It had gotten her attention when the queen and princess joined him.

"To King Cepheus! To Queen Cassiopeia!" The people all rejoiced by raising their wine to the king as if he were a God. This disgusted Eurydite, making her feel the same way her father did and she now understood.

"No...to you brave soldiers." It was all sickening and she paid no attention to them as she finally was able to make it to Antares and Mele, who was beside him as they stood at the bottom of the steps that held the thrones. Antares saw his mother and smiled as she stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders as they watched Andromeda take a chalice of wine from her mother. The young woman walked to where Perseus stood and offered him a drink, only for the ever protective Draco to slap him in the face.

Andromeda was angered by this.

"Have you not seen what is going on out there?" The princess spoke, having truth behind her words and standing up to her parents. "You send brave men out there to die so you can start a war with the gods when we should be thankful to them."

"Do you want us to beg, to get on our knees and pray to them for mercy? We serve as an inspiration. We are the Gods now!" The queen had yelled out as vain as she was, she wanted to offend the Gods even more and Eurydite began to feel something dark and familiar creep up on her. Her eyes widened.

"She must stop this, it isnt the Olympians we will be seeing." She said quietly to Mele, who nodded knowing what she meant. It was a stupid decision to insult the Gods, but it was idiotic to insult Hades.

"Look at my daughter, what could be more devine than her face, more beautiful than even Aphrodite herself?" The words came from the foolish queens lips and Cepheus knew his wife had gone to far. He looked over to Eurydite as strange noises filled the room. She could only smirk as the fires of the room turned blue and dark smoke began to form quickly in the middle above the pool of water. It span, creating a wind that pulled all mortals to it, making them cower and scream. Antares did not feel his mother flinch or move, but he felt a little frightened.

"Be still, he will not harm us." She leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, offering comfort. He wondered why she was so fearless and confident as the God showed his face, one that Antares recognized.

The God, who was now in front of the king and queen slowly set eyes on Eurydite, then back to the royals.

"You are specks of dust between our fingernails, you have insulted powers that are beyond your comprehension." The dark God spoke with his hoarse voice, causing the queen to grow bold again as he got closer.

"Who are you?" The vain woman asked with boldness and Eurydite was sure that her father would punish the woman for standing against him. Even for being over the top.

"I am Hades." The room gasped, as did the queen and her king, both in fear. "Kneel." Hades pointed to the ground as both king and queen kneeled as if by force. Hades had glanced at his daughter that time, a look of triumph in his eyes which Antares noticed as well. "What do you know of beauty when death is most beautiful." Hades turned his attention back to the queen, placing two fingers under her chin and raising her eyes to his. "Gaze upon me, mortal queen." Everyone watched in fear as Hades stripped Cassiopeia of her youth and beauty. Andromeda ran to her mother with Draco behind her, only to be stopped by an invisible wall of power that Hades had unleashed.

"Mele, get my son home, quickly. I will rejoing you there." Eurydite said to the blue eyed woman next to her before walking to the fallen queen and kneeling. Cassiopeia was barely hanging on and Cepheus looked to the woman with fear in his eyes while Hades did more damage by giving Argos a choice of sacrifice or destruction.

Hades had gone when she looked up again to see Perseus standing in shock, Io not to far away from him. Everyone looked to him as if he were a savior, but the Demi-Goddess knew better. She knew he had no idea of his heritage and it would be up to her and Io to confirm it, even if he didnt want to believe it.

"Seize him!" Draco said grabbing a spear and pointing it towards the son of Zeus, to which Eurydite hastily made her way over.

"Draco, stop!" She put her hand on the spear lowering it. "He is not the enemy. He may be able to help, you know this." The guard looked at her, seeing the truth in her eyes and lowered the spear, but kept his guards on Perseus. Eurydite saw this and went up to her cousin and placed a hand on his cheek as he gritted his teeth. "Welcome home, cousin." The young mans eyes widened as he went limp from shock, Eurydite feeling sorry for him.

"Take him below." Draco said before turning to the Demi-Goddess and speaking to her. "I dont know how you are related and it is none of my business, but you must not interfere when I get my answers." Eurydite nodded, allowing the guard to follow the Demi God being dragged off to the prisons. It wouldn't be long before Hades would come to see her, but when he did she would most likely have to keep Antares away from him.

"What will they do to him?" Io said coming up beside her as she walked to the fallen queen, seeing if there was something she could do that was within her power.

"They will find a way to call off Hades, but it will be impossible for Perseus to do it alone, despite him being a Demi God. I embraced it, he will not. I can already see it in his eyes." Eurydite watched as the queen was carried off to her chambers, Cepheus staying behind while Andromeda sat on the steps. "I warned you and now Argos will pay. Not even the Demi God will be able to defeat Hades if he doesn't embrace it." She only walked away, leaving the king to his disgrace and Andromeda to sit in her sorrow.

"You know how to defeat the Kraken, so why not tell us?" Io said as she walked beside the grey eyed woman who was leaving the throne room to see about her cousin. "You must know of a way."

"I do, but it is not my quest. I have another purpose in this Io and you know that I can not help, not when I am bound to my father. You know I would if I could and the only way for you to find out how is the Sisters." Io stopped in her tracks as she heard the name mentioned. The ageless woman was terrified of the Greaea Sisters, who like her had been touched by the gods.

"Are you sure?" Eurydite stopped and slowly turned around to face the other woman, her gaze as honest as could be. She only nodded before continuing down the hallway to where she could hear the strangled cries of her cousin. "I will follow him, like I always have."

"First you have to convince him, but I will speak to him, at least to make sure he understands." Eurydite said as Io caught up to her. "You may stay at my home tonight, as long as you want to of course." Io shook her head as Ceoheus and one of his advisors ran past them towards where Perseus was being held. "Go, I will make sure he is alright."

"He better be unharmed or all my hard work was for nothing." The Demi-Goddes smiled at her friend before making her way into the room where Perseus was surrounded by guards and the king. She could see the defiance in the fisherman eyes as he would rather call himself a son of a man than the son of Zeus. To be honest, she had never thought of Zeus as a good father, according to what Ares had told her several times, he wasnt. Hades however, was a decent father who cared somewhat about his children, even if he used them. He would make up for it at least. Melinoe even saw a change in him and started forming a bond with him in some respect, at least since Persephone gave up her place in the Underworld. Hera had stripped her of her power and sent her to live on an island far away after Hades practically handed her over to the Olympians after she tried killing Eurydite.

As she walked in, she listened to the argument taking place between the men and the Demi God. She watched as the men went at angle to get through to Perseus and it was when Andromeda came in that things changed. He presence set of a new set of arguments, each one was an insult or a threat directed at one another. Finally she had enough and spoke.

"No one is hiding and no one is going to run away. I will not allow this. Now, everyone except for Draco and Perseus, out now!" The men in the room stood shocked at her outburst, Andromeda even more so, looking at her as if she had a terrible secret that she wish to share. "I said leave!" With no words, everyone except for Draco and Perseus left, going as far away from the room as possible before the Demi God spoke.

"Who are you?" The young man asked, not sure if he should be frightened or not. He could see the patience in Eurydite's eyes as she looked at him and smiled. Behind those grey eyes was years of wisdom and war, something that was rare to find in a woman.

"I am like you Perseus, a Demi-Goddess in my own right. Unlike you, I grew up knowing who my father was, the very same God that you saw tonight is my father." A cough was heard from behind her as Draco, who did not know this, choked on his own spit upon hearing this. Perseus did not give her an immediate reaction, not with his face, but with the white on his knuckles as he clenched them tight. This did not scare her. "I am also very different from him."

"How?" She smiled, standing a few inches away from him, taking in his features. He did look like his father and the closest sibling to his features was indeed her beloved. They almost had the same eyes, only Ares' were a lot darker.

"When I was younger, I ran away from my village by diving off of a cliff. I swam into a cave that led to the outskirts of the Underworld where I met my father face to face for the first time. There, he cursed me with immortality so that I may not see the gates of the Underworld or be brought down by Thanatos. At first, I despised, even hated him. As the years went on, he began to show me why he did this to me." Perseus said nothing as he began to put two and two together, but this would still not get his revenge. This woman was the daughter of his enemy, he would use her to his advantage and somehow weaken Hades.

"If you can not die, then how do I get to Hades?" This was a road she couldn't tread down, aiding him would be betraying Hades, which was not in her in her intentions. She stood her ground as Perseus got closer to her. She felt his power within him, but he didnt know it, he had denied his heritage.

"Not through me. Hurting me would only anger him further, which is why you must find another way." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "It is good to see you cousin." Eurydite turned from him and over to Draco who was having trouble with processing this information. "Forgive me old friend for keeping this from you, but it was to protect you as I have always done." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving to go home. Draco stood there for a moment before calling his men to take Perseus to a cell. Perhaps someone else could talk since into the boy.

**This was almost a pain in my ass. There will be some Ares/Eurydite action coming up, but not too soon. **


	3. War and Death

**War and Love**

It was after dark when Eurydite had entered her home to find her house deserted and wrecked. Some of the torches were still lit, her furniture tossed around, and standing out on the terrace was Hades himself. He was walking in towards her, seeing her shock he picked up a small figurine on the floor and held it in his palm. It was a horse made of black marble with red jewels for eyes. Eurydite remembered finding it beside her son's cradle one morning, a small token of affection between a child and his grandfather. She doubted he was concerned with family now, as he had other plans that included destroying the city she had called home for many years.

"The city thinks you caused this. Which you did not." He spoke to her as he placed the horse figurine on a table. She was angered by this. Why would they blame her when it was not her idea to wreck havoc on Argos. Panic began to set in as she worried for her son, but knowing Hades, she knew that he had his tricks. He most likely lead them out of the city disguised as an old man or a guard.

"I am tired, Father. I wish nothing more than to live a peaceful life with my son. I have fought in wars against your brother, I have seen beasts that no one should dream of...I am tired." Though he was a God, Hades was most human of all of them. Zeus may have created man, but Hades understood them more and he tested them more. He had tested the limits of man, yet he was hated by them, he held no love or hate for them. He felt more indifference towards man, though he needed their fear and that is what had driven him to play this game for many years. "I am tired." For once, his heart seemed to beat with outward compassion, but he never showed it. His half mortal daughter began to cry, going to her knees and bowing her head so that he may not see.

"Leave the city, Eurydite." He had stepped over to her, placing a hand on her dark haired head, allowing her to grab on to him. It was probably the only time that she could remember him allowing her to do so.

"Get away from my Mother!" Antares ran in, seeing his mother crying and what seemed like the God from earlier torturing her. Hades saw this and his eyes hardened as the boy ran towards him with a short sword in his hand.

"You are like your Father, always quick to act before thinking." The God held up his hand as the boy got closer, causing the child to stop with his eyes wide open in fear as he felt an invisible wall in front of him.

"Release my mother!" Eurydite let go of her father and looked to her son, shaking her head at him and mouthing the word 'no' to him, causing the boy to widen his eyes and look up at the God.

"Antares, be still, he will not harm me. He is my father." She said wiping the tears from her eyes, as the sword in the boys hand fell to the marble floor. Hades found this all amusing and gave a small smirk as the boy seemed to put his fear aside for shock.

"You're lying, he is Hades, Hades doesn't care about us mortals." Eurydite slowly stood, going over to her son as Hades watched in enjoyment of this display. The boy seemed to have trouble understanding this concept, which if Hades were capable of laughing, he would have. Instead the God chuckled slightly at his grandson.

"Even Gods get curious, young Antares. I am no exception." Antares looked from his mother to Hades and then understood the meaning of the words. He nodded understanding before leaving the room to think more of it.

"I am leaving the city, mortals can fight their own battles and I need rest." Eurydite said, looking to her father will anger in her eyes that was directed towards the men who started this. Even if she had gone against the Gods years ago, she remained neutral now if only to raise her son. Hades nodded before leaving her to do what she had to, not forgetting the intimate moment they had. He knew she would go to Ares, which he was almost counting on. For now, he had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike at Zeus. "Mele!"

The blue eyed woman came running at the sound of her name coming from Eurydite's lips, causing her to become worried as she was with Antares, letting him vent to her about his family.

"Yes?" She said coming to the dark haired woman side, slightly out of breath from her quickened pace. Eurydite stared out towards the sea, thinking of a place for her son to be safe until he was old enough to come back to Argos. "You are taking Antares to your Grandfathers temple on the eastern shore, far away from here. I must go to another place and when I am done there, I will meet you. You must leave tonight and make sure no one follows." Mele nodded, disappearing to gather her things along with Antares' as well.

It was dawn when Eurydite had gone to the palace armory with the Epirus bow on her back and her sword at her waist. There she found Draco and Perseus, along with Solon, who welcomed her with a smile. Everyone had wondered why she was there dressed in her black leather armor and cape, armed to the teeth with weapons which were all gifts from her lover. Her long dark hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder making her look like the warrior queen she was. Draco was somewhat pleased to see the Demi-Goddess back in her natural state, what she was born for and he was happy that she was on their side. Or so he thought for the time being.

"I thought you were going to sit this one out, what changed your mind?" Draco said with a somewhat shocked tone in his voice as the Demi-Goddess walked past him, going straight for Perseus.

"I have other priorities." She said looking over her shoulder before striding up to her cousin and grabbing him by the collar of his armor. The son of Zeus was shocked when she almost lifted him from the ground to get a point across. She made him look her in the eyes. "Lets get one thing perfectly clear, I am not doing this to help you and Im not doing this as a trick against you. I am doing this for my son and I hope one day you will know what it is like." She said through gritted teeth, glaring at Perseus. "My father will stop at nothing to make sure you dont get in the way of his plans, so you better thank me for this Perseus. You owe me when this is through." He could only nod, slightly afraid of what she would do next, but she put him down and let him go before walking back to Draco.

"Is this normally how you treat family, Eurydite?" She could only glare at Draco's sarcasm, but calmed down when she thought of her son's dark hair and hazel eyes. She was glad she left the seeing stone with Antares, if only to throw her father off for the time being, but she knew he would be furious with her for even helping Perseus.

"Only some. You must get to the witches, take the desert roads and I will ride ahead on Ixion." She handed Draco a dagger, one that would fit into his bag if they needed it. "I will meet you near Stygian, hopefully nothing will keep you." She said before leaving the men to get ready for the long journey.

Once she was outside, she didnt even have to call out before Ixion had appeared from black smoke out of the ground, which frightened the people around the palace. She didnt care as she swung herself into the saddle and kicked the flesh eating horse into a gallop out of the city. Once she was out in the open, she dropped the reins and let Ixion gallop hard and fast, enjoying the freedom of being a rider once again.

She must have rode a while when she noticed the sun begin to descend in the sky, not wanting to be a day ahead of Perseus in case she would have no choice but to save his life. She settled for staying half a day in front, that way if she had to, she could negotiate with the Djinn if things went wrong.

She knew the desert and all its horrid creatures, even if she had only seen a handful of them, but they were nothing compared to the Scorpiox. She also knew that she was being followed by an old friend who she had fought beside in an ongoing war. She could smell Acrisius, his stench was in the wind and he had been forced to live in the foulest place in Argos. She should have known that her father would send him to do the dirty work. He was close, maybe a few hours behind her and she knew he was going to find a place to ambush Perseus. However, she decided to ride on ahead and find the Djinn.

It was dark when she had found them, at least she was able to come to an understanding with Sheikh Suleiman, telling him of the creature following him and of Perseus. At the mention of the Demi God, Suleiman had inquired about him and she gave her answer as that of a mother protecting her child. If any harm was to come to Perseus, she would punish that being. The sheikh, who was a powerful being, could somewhat see into the future and told her of the looming dangers. She agreed with him, coming to a truce.

When she went to bed that night, she couldn't sleep. Thoughts of her son ran through her tired mind as well as thoughts of Ares. She missed the God of war being by her side in these journeys, but she knew he could not come to her. It was impossible, but still she hoped.

She gazed up at the stars, seeing the beauty in them and remembering the stories she had heard as a child. Of course, she knew more about the Underworld than most mortals and she knew the truth about the Gods, thus giving them reason to hunt for her. In the end, she knew that her time was coming to a close and Antares would continue on, but would the Gods go after a boy who was not yet a man? She believed that perhaps Antares will somehow help Perseus in the future, but at the cost of Hades' anger. She feared that because the child she bore was male, Hades would most likely treat the boy differently when he was old enough.

Eurydite began drifting off to sleep, suddenly feeling very tired as eyes watched her from a safe distance away. She knew he was there, finally coming to see her, even if it was for a brief time. He had heard her thoughts and for the time being, he had come down from Olympus to feel her flesh once more before she was doomed. He had put her in a heavy state of sleep before stepping over silently to where she slept and gathering her in his arms, then disappearing as quick as he had come.

Antares had given up arguing with Mele about leaving Argos. If it was so important for his mother to leave, then why didnt she come with him. All he knew was that he was headed to a temple on the east coast where Mele said he would be safe, but he didnt want to be safe. He wanted to fight. He pushed a lock of his dark hair behind his ears as he rode next to the brown haired woman. She had noted that his eyes seemed to get darker in color when he became irritated, saying it was like his father. He didnt care much about his father, why should he? His father had never come to see him and he didnt care. He respected his grandfather, it was almost mandatory that he do so because Hades was the God of the Underworld and he feared not doing so. It was then that Antares wanted to know more about the dark God that had a part in his creation.

"Mele, why does Hades care for my mother? I thought he had no heart." The boy asked catching the maiden off guard enough for her to stop her grey mare in shock. The horse threw threw her head in annoyance as the red horse the boy was riding kept walking. Mele got ahold of herself and nudged the mare forward, trotting a little to catch up with the boy.

"So you know now?" Antares nodded, looking at his cousin. "Fine, I will start from the beginning." She took a deep breath as her grey mare tossed her head up again. "Hades was once different than he is now, he was the eldest son of Chronos and the titan had devoured him at birth along with Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. Zeus was able to escape this fate and managed to later on free his siblings from their father's belly, however Hades still had birthright to the throne of the heavens, Olympus. This much you probably never knew. Once their Titan father was imprisoned in Tartarus, the brothers began to argue over who took the throne of whatever realm, Zeus thought of a way to settle the matter. He took three golden wheat straws of different lengths and held them in his hand so that they all looked the same length. He allowed Poseidon to draw first, knowing which one was the shortest. Poseidon drew the longest and chose to live in the seas. Zeus drew next, drawing the next longest and tricked Hades by taking Olympus. Hades, being denied his birthright, became angry and bitter towards his brothers, leaving them to squabble in Olympus while he took charge in the Underworld."

"So what did Hades do next?" Antares inquired, feeling sorry for the God. He frowned upon hearing of his Grandfathers struggles with his younger siblings. He had to admit, he was a bit proud to be the grandson of Hades.

"Well, Hades became restless in the Underworld and Zeus, thinking that his oldest brother needed a little comfort, sent him a gift. That gift happened to be the young Goddess Persephone." Mele said, but was interrupted when her horse tripped over a stone, causing the mare to stumble a little on the rocky road. The area around them was rocky with a few patches of grass here and there. The smell of the sea was on the wind as it blew, making Mele feel at home. "He didnt care much for Persephone, but had made her his wife and during this time Demeter had no idea of Persephone's whereabouts and became depressed, causing everything on earth to wither and die. Zeus saw this and commanded that Hades release Persephone, but Hades had other plans. Hades had given the Goddess three pomegranate seeds, which she ate, allowing her to go back with her mother for nine months. The deal was that she was to come back three months out of the year to the Underworld, which she agreed upon. When she went back to her mother, she was already with child and gave birth in the upper world to Melinoe, your aunt."

"So I have a Goddess aunt who turns into a ghoul at sundown?" Antares asked, raising an eyebrow, causing Mele to sigh. "I thought Melinoe was on the Olympians side, I didnt know she was my mother's sister."

"Well, yes, she did turn to the Olympians. That was only because of her mother trying to take on Hera for killing her son, Zagreus by feeding him to the Titans. Hades chained her to a mountain in the darkest part of Tatarus for trying to trick him by using your mother to steal an arrow from Eros to make Hades love his wife." She smiled at the boy who looked like his mother and loved her so much he wanted to leave and fight against the Kraken. Mele knew he would try to escape once they got to the temple and perhaps she would need a little help to convince the boy that it would be dangerous.

"So Hades didnt love Persephone? I heard that he stole her from Demeter and then I've never heard of Zagreus, is he my uncle?" Mele shook her head, answering the boy.

"No, Persephone had many affairs with other Gods and Melinoe was perhaps the only child she had with Hades, but she wasnt his only child. It wasnt long after Orpheus had gone to the Underworld to retrieve Eurydice, that Hades became curious about human flesh. At this point Zeus had many children with mortals and Hades was somewhat intrigued by what caused his brother to copulate with mortals. So, he went to the upper world disguised as a traveler and sewed his seed in a woman, thus your mother was born. At this time, I was around fifty, under the service of the God of War." She told him, his eyes widening at how old she was but she didnt look a day over twenty. This caused more questions to enter his young mind and she could see them in his eyes." My father was a son of Poseidon and for penance of my father killing a son of Ares, the God of war demanded that I become a servant of him until the day I die. I am not likely to die anytime soon because Ares cursed me with agelessness so that I may serve him longer."

"So if you are cursed, how come I hear about the wars that my mother fought in forty years ago, is she cursed too?" Mele nodded, finding herself annoyed that Eurydite kept all of this from her son, knowing that the moment Hades showed up she would have to explain everything to the boy. This was not her job. She supposed she owed it to Ares in a way for allowing her to serve Eurydite, so, she continued.

"Hades cursed her so that she can not enter the Underworld. I supposed he cared for her enough to ban her from ever entering, not even allowing Thanatos to come for her. I know that sooner or later he will realize his mistake in cursing her when she is tired of life, which will come and if he does care about her, he will do what is best." Antares noted the tone in Mele's voice. It was sympathy, as well as a deep sadness that couldn't be masked and he knew what she meant. He stayed silent, thinking about what he had learned.

"Do you know who my father is?" He asked the woman, but she stayed silent as they reached the temple. If she wouldn't tell him, he would pray to every God to find out who would.

Eurydite awoke to the smell of the sea and the cool breeze of the night. She looked around her, not yet rising from her place, wrapped in silken sheets upon a bed of wolf pelts. She was in a home on an island she had been to before, only once, that time she went home with a child growing in her womb. She had already been removed of her armor and weapons, like always, he prefered her in her natural state of undress. Her hair was down and wavy from being in a braid, she was probably a mess, but he never cared. She smiled, sitting up with the sheets covering her chest, looking at the sea. She felt him appear, then she felt his weight beside her and finally, she felt his lips caress the smooth skin on her shoulder. She moaned as he made his way to her neck, shivering in delight. It felt good to be loved by a God, even though he didnt come to see her much.

"Does your father know we are here?" She asked, moaning in pleasure as he hit that sweet spot on her neck. He chuckled against her skin as he began to lay her down. He was already undressed as well, but he was a God, clothes were just a nuisance.

"We wouldn't be having this short lived conversation if he did, My Love." He said as she arched her back in ecstasy as he pulled the sheets from her naked body. "He is far to busy with Perseus and thinking that Hades serves him. We both know that isnt the case."

"My father serves no one but himself." She moaned as he pulled her closer to him, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. "He wasnt pleased when I bore you a son." He stopped upon hearing this and looked down at her.

"You have a son?" He lifted himself up by his arms, feeling a little hurt. She could see it in his eyes.

"I thought you knew." She said, feeling hurt as well when he hung his head. "Ares, what has happened? How could you not know?" She put her hands on the sides of his face, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. He looked at a loss and she knew why. Her father had hidden her from the eyes of Ares, which she understood.

"You have been hidden from me until now." He didnt say anything more as she kissed him and allowed him to love her. She was much more exotic than Aphrodite, even more beautiful than the Goddess he had several affairs with. She was his opposite yet in so many ways the woman he had always wanted to rule with. Hades would not allow it. It didnt matter, Ares would get what he wanted, even if it meant betraying his own father.

**So that's the third chapter, it feels a little short to me and it was pretty much filler. The deal with this story is that right after Perseus defeats the Kraken, it will switch to Antares. So it will be a couple more chapters before we get to that. The thing is, there was not much I could do with Clash. Sure I could've made Antares a little bit older, but then it would take away from my original plot. I have more material in Wrath which I can actually incorporate Antares into. **

**And now for everyone favorite part of the day! **

**Fact: There are five rivers that run through the Underworld but only one was able to tempt a Goddess into burning in flames. The goddess Styx fell in love with the Phlegethon, a river that circles the earth in burning flames. When she got to close the river burnt her and she was sent to Hades. Eventually, Hades allowed the river to flow in the Underworld allowing the two rivers to be united but forever parallel. In Dante's Inferno, the Phlegethon is a river of boiling blood that boils the souls who have done violence towards others. It is in the seventh layer of Hell where murderers and tyrants are boiled. It is here where Alexander the Great and Attila the Hun reside in their punishment. **


	4. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation **

Antares stood on the sandy beach as the waves crashed on shore. He threw pebbles and rocks into the water while Mele did her morning rituals to the Gods, always saying that he should honor them. He began to see it the other way. Why should he honor the Gods if they could care less about him. He scowled at this, throwing a stone as hard as he could into the water.

"You have a good arm, boy. You would make a fine warrior one day." Antares didnt turn around as the man spoke to him, not caring if it was a stranger, he had never listened to his mother about that anyway.

"What good is being a warrior when you cant fight? I want more than anything to go back to Argos and fight the Kraken, only because I want to fight." The man smiled as the boy threw another stone as hard as he could and then turned to him. The first thing Antares noticed was the mans attire, fine armor that only a God would wear, a dark silver armor with a red cape. This didnt startle Antares as much as the mans face. Dark hazel eyes and brown hair, the very look of this man screamed familiarity to Antares, though he could not place the time. "You're a God. Just like Hades."

"I wouldn't say just like Hades, he and I dont really see eye to eye, but we do have something in common." Antares gave the God a quizzical look as he stepped closer. "Your mother. We both care for her, though he is more father to her as I am intimate with her. Which I hear resulted in you, which is not unfounded. As I stand here in the presence of my son, who has yet to tell me his name, he stands still in fear of a God. His own father." Antares knew exactly who he was speaking with, the God of War and Violence, Ares. The God that seemed to encourage the wrath of Hades by impregnating his daughter with a son that would hate his father. Antares had no love for his father, it was clear in the hate he felt, something that Hades might have instilled in him as a newborn.

"It isnt fear, Father." Ares sensed that he had struck a very deep chord inside the boy, something planted there by Hades, something to use against him. It unsettled the God, knowing that his son could possibly take his place one day and it scared him. Ares had never been afraid of his children, not when he had several with mortal women, but Eurydite was not mortal. Antares had a lot of power inside of him and Hades would use it to his advantage.

"You would be dead right now if it were not for your mother." In a bit of rage, Ares disappeared from the presence of Antares. Antares was angry still, feeling these strange emotions towards his father, not so much his mother or his grandfather.

"Ares has always had the fear that one day he would have a child that would be strong enough to go against him. You do not need to hate him just yet Young one." Antares heard a the familiar voice of Melinoe, who had often visited him when he was alone. She had never told him that she was family, only that she was a Goddess. He looked up at her as she grabbed a shell from the sand, her reddish hair moving with the breeze and her eyes sparkling. "Do you remember when you were five and I brought you that shell necklace for your mother because you wanted to give her a gift?"

"Yes, but it got lost when she took me riding one day. You said it was very special because it was made out of love." The Goddess smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders, seeing how tall he had become, looking very much like his mother. "You have grown and one day you will be able to fight when the world depends on it. The Kraken has always been Perseus' fight, you will fight much bigger foes that will threaten both man and God." She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling at him with assurance. Antares smiled back, now knowing his destiny.

"Melinoe, did your parents ever love each other?" She did not know how to answer that question, at least at one point she didnt. Antares was curious as to how she viewed her parents, as opposed to how he felt about his. He wanted her advice in an indirect way. Sighing she sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to her.

"I believe before I was born, my father cared for my mother, otherwise he wouldn't have given her the pomegranate seeds. I could be wrong, because those seeds are in me. He is not a bad father, but I think my mother became mad because of the Underworld and my father was slowly weakening from her madness. Yes, I suppose they did care for each other when I was very young, but when Hera fed my brother to the Titans, my mother became obsessed with getting her revenge." Melinoe said sadly, feeling as though she had lost both parents along the way, but still caring for both of them. Hades was no doubt still upset with her over her decision to switch sides and go against him, which was painful to do.

"Where is she now, your mother?" Antares asked her, curious about his family. She had known when the boy was born that he would be inquisitive just as she had known her sister was going to test her father in every way.

"She is on an island far away where she has no power and nothing but her memories to keep her company. It is punishment for going against Hera. One day, I mean to take a vial filled with the waters of the Lethe to her so she can start over. Even if doing so will strip me of my own power." Melinoe said with a melancholic tone in her voice as Antares scooted closer to her and leaned against the Goddess.

"Melinoe, can you teach me about the Underworld?" The boy asked, basking in the warmth of the Goddess and the sun. She nodded, kissing her beloved nephew on the head.

Eurydite watched as the scorpiox surrounded Perseus and the others while standing next to the Sheikh. She had returned to them with the sun after being with Ares for a night. She wasnt tired, but she also wasnt refreshed either, feeling more drowsy than anything after Ares had taken all her energy. It was hard to be intimate with a God and still have energy afterwards. No one had questioned her and so she stood watching as the Sheikh called off the Scorpiox, the men below having a small debate amongst themselves as Perseus stepped forward, only to collapse on the ground in pain.

"Something isnt right." She said before running down to the group where Io kneeled next to her cousin. "Move!" She pushed aside the men, coming to kneel beside Perseus who looked up at her in pain.

"Venom from Hades. Is there something you can do Eurydite?" The Demi-Goddess went to touch the wounded mans arm, but was instantly push back by the power within the venom. It prevented her from extracting it, which was the purpose of this particular venom.

"It is too strong for me alone to handle it. We must ask the Djinn for help, if we dont he will die." Eurydite said before tearing off a strip of cloth from her outfit and wrapping it around the wound. She nodded to Draco and Ixas to get the wounded man to his feet. "Follow the Djinn, they will take him to the camp and I will do what I can." She told the men before walking away, Io stepping into stride beside her.

"Do you remember the night Perseus and Danea were cast into the sea?" Io asked Eurydite, recalling the storm that had flooded Argos with mud from the mountains. That night Eurydite had seen a man kill his wife because of his selfish ambitions and an innocent child cast adrift.

"I know it was Acrisius, I could smell his stench from miles away. My father has done something to him which means he is growing stronger and we are running out of time." It surprised Io that Eurydite would even go against Hades, when she cared about the God. Even so, her actions concerning the God of War was also an act against Hades. "I can take the power behind the venom away by absorbing it, but the venom itself is beyond my abilities. Once I do this, I must press on ahead."

It was dusk when Eurydite entered the tent in which Perseus laid, writhing in pain and clutching his arm. He was burning with fever and the power behind the venom was pressing deeper into his core. She had to act quickly or the deeper the power got, the more life would be sucked out of the Demi God. She took a river stone from her satchel and placed it in her mouth before kneeling down next to Perseus as Io came in. Eurydite took out her dagger and cut her palm before spitting the stone out into her bleeding hand. The stone was smooth and white, now covered in the Demi-Goddess' blood. She took the stone and looked at Io.

"Hold him down, I must put the stone in his mouth and he must swallow it. My blood will draw the power because my blood is also the blood of Hades. The stone will trap it and make it easier to expel." Io did as she was told, placing her hands on Perseus' shoulders as Eurydite opened his mouth and slid the stone in before shutting it and clamping her hand over his mouth. "Perseus, you must swallow it."

The Demi God started thrashing as he swallowed the stone, which was not too big, but it had to be. If anything the stone would help him heal but he felt nothing but pain. It was burning because of her blood, her blood which was laced with the power of the Underworld. He could feel it burning on the inside, absorbing the power that had inflicted him, but not taking the venom itself. Once he stopped thrashing, Eurydite placed her lips on his and began to kiss him, her eyes open and black as she pulled the stone to her. As she lifted her lips from his, Io could see a dark mist coming from his mouth and going into hers.

The daughter of Hades sat up strait as her eyes went back to grey and she closed her mouth before spitting out the stone. This time it was no longer white, but black like the stones in the river Styx. Eurydite handed the stone to Io, but the dark eyes woman was loathe to take anything with the power of the Underworld in it.

"Take it, you will need it to get out of the Underworld." Eurydite stood up and left the tent, but when she did Draco was outside waiting for her, it seemed he was tired of holding his questions.

"The daughter of Hades, I would have never guessed. Does he know you go against him?" The Royal guard asked, trying to rouse her anger, but failed when she calmly nodded her head.

"He has never become angry with me, just my actions and Ares. He was so angry because of my affair with Ares he named my son as an insult towards him. Right now, my father is only serving himself by invoking fear, which is what feeds his immortality." Draco didnt ask anymore as Eurydite walked past him as Ixion appeared from the wastes, calling out to his master. "I will see you at Stygian in three days time. The Djinn will help you." She said swinging into her saddle. "And Draco, dont be late." She smiled and rode off into the night.

Days had gone by since they had come to the temple and Antares felt restless. He didnt know whether to sit or stand, to sleep or do something productive. He just felt out of place. Mele had known he was restless for a reason, if not set off for a purpose. She had seen him try to bring down the temple with a wooden sword all because he was restless and she knew it had to be because he found out some great truth that had set his mind to anger. The woman felt pity for him, if only because he was suddenly growing up so fast upon learning this terrible truth.

The honest truth was that he was angry at the God he refused to call father. He had sat there on the beach that day long after his aunt had left him, thinking about how he felt. He wasnt angry at his mother, she had done nothing but love and protect him. He wasnt angry with Hades, the God cared for him just as he cared for his mother and with honor. He had decided that his anger was towards Ares and only because of the arrogance he displayed when he came to introduce himself. It was as though Ares had struck a deep cord within his son that caused the boy to rebel. Antares felt different and had more rage in him than before. His happiness had gone away the moment he heard his father's voice and it drove him mad.

Mele could do nothing to cure it, even praying to the Gods would do more harm than good and Eurydite could not stop this. Hades would no doubt be able to settle the boy down since he respected the God a great deal, but there was the matter of Eurydite's absence from them. She could not go against Eurydite. The boy would have to wait.

And wait he did. Antares threw rocks at seagulls as he sat on the beach once more, trying to make time go by quicker until he could go home again. Argos had been the only place he had ever known and even his mother loved the city, so why wasn't she fighting like she had done before? He didn't know the answer, but he had a feeling someone did know and to find out he prayed aimlessly to whatever god could hear him. Although he did not know his mistake until Hades appeared before him.

The dark God looked down upon his grandson with mild interest as the child blatantly ignored the shadow standing over him. This caused some irritation as to why he had been summoned here in the first place.

"Why is my mother gone?" The boy said with slight anger in his voice and Hades not knowing of his daughter's whereabouts, felt the same frustration. Was she not here? This only made the impeccably silent God even angrier.

"That insufferable child, why does she not listen?" Hades said plainly, his slightly hoarse voice rising in irritation. "You're mother has caused me some grief ever since she was born, disobeying me is one of those things." Although uncharacteristic for him, Hades felt the need to rant, but kept it at bay. This was not the time for him to get out of sorts because of his wayward daughter, who insisted upon doing what he told her not to do.

"You didn't know she was gone?" Antares said, realizing he had made a grave mistake in calling upon his grandfather for questioning. It was possibly the worst thing he could've done. "How could you not know she was gone? She said she was going to meet us here." The boy stood up, brushing the sand off of his legs and then felt like he did something else wrong when he saw Hades' eyes glow red. "Oh no."

"Stay here or I will make sure you never see her again." The threat was grave, but said in anger as Hades disappeared in a black cloud of ash and fire. Antares felt afraid that his grandfather was going to do something horrible to his mother, but then his fears were unfounded as Hades never did anything bad out of anger towards Eurydite. Still, the boy felt somewhat upset that he had in someway betrayed his mother, yet at the same time, stayed loyal to his grandfather. He didn't know which hurt more.

Antares plopped down on the sand and let out a sigh.

There was just no end to this anger inside of him or no end to the hurt that tore him apart. It was like he was suddenly a man trapped inside a boys body and it was taking its toll. He wondered if this was what it was like to have the blood of Gods running through his veins. Coursing and corroding its way through him, causing conflict with his inner self, making him doubt himself. He missed his mother because of this, but felt that she wouldn't understand what he was going though. She was only half god, not more like him.

He should be out there, fighting this war too.

**Sorry it is short, just had to end it in a good place, but hey, two chapters in one day is good right? Also, again, sorry for the delay…you know…work and all. **

**Fact: Of the Five Rivers, the most famous one is the Styx and is often confused with the Acheron. The Acheron is the first river that one meets when they enter the Underworld and is found in the first layer of Limbo. Charon ferries the dead across the Acheron, but the river also flows into the Styx. In Greek traditions, if your loved ones didn't place a golden coin on your eyes or in your mouth, you were left to wonder on the shores of the Acheron after your death. **


End file.
